A Caddy's Duty
by A.Johan
Summary: A hot weather came to the mansion of Michaelis'. Pretty thing to ruin the mood of a golfer named Sebastian Michaelis. While doing his golf , Ciel didnt help as well, who forgot everything in the storage room. They've come back to fetch the supplies. While inside the storage room, A hot steamy game happened inside. Two-Shot. AU. Yaoi. SebXCiel. Golf. Language. Slight Bondage.


**_This is -des!_**

**_A new two-shot story occur. Originally, this story belongs to Marcus Greenfield. I asked him if I can have this story and post this on my FF and he said ''sure thing, You can edit it if you want...although I dont have the Smex scene, so you have to do it for my sake." So the smexxy scene will be organize by me XD I will upload the other shot in dec 23 or earlier so please review. It will help me and Marcus to write more fics. P.S He's got a girlfriend. A nice Girlfriend.  
_**

**_REMEMBER: This is a two-shot fic, Well, we can (Me and Marcus) can continue this story if this caught your attention! :D  
_**

**_Please review! :)  
_**

* * *

Another hot day approach the morning. Ciel was so busy being a personal Caddy of the well-known Sebastian Michaelis, the rich man who owns a billionaire house in Ishlington (1.). Turns out to be that 'this' Sebastian Michaelis,who hired him 2 years ago, he fell in love to him.

Every Saturday morning, Ciel has to prepare Sebastian's bags and and Sebastian's favorite Putter.

Sebastian on the other hand, was now in the field, waiting for Ciel's presence. Sebastian was wearing a white polo shirt and a brown khaki pants and wearing rubber shoes and a glove on one hand to finish himself. He indeed for got to bring a visor with him. Ciel arrived, panting, He's wearing a collared shirt with a khaki shorts and a towel hanging on his neck rushing towards Sebastian while carrying the bags and putters.

Sebastian sighed when he saw Ciel's appearance and rubbed his head slowly.

"You are late, Ciel. You even forgot to bring an umbrella with you. You know its hot today."

Ciel's smiles awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Mister Michaelis... I was so busy...at least I got your Visor with me" He smiled and Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked down to Ciel taking the visor .

"If this not on my head...I will surely gonna let you fetch that umbrella. Lucky you bring this with you. Where's my Putter?"

Ciel panicked and gave Sebastian his Putter, Ciel knelt down and put the ball on the ground and he stood back to Sebastian, as The older man was about to hit the ball he look back to Ciel " And can I ask something, Ciel? Why were you not in the golf cart that I assigned you to be? And the golf balls with you is just one?" Ciel made a troubled look and looks away

"I'm sorry...I was so in a hurry, I will get some after I score..." Sebastian just sighs and swing his favorite putter. The ball flew next on the hole. Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel understood to go with him, Ciel carries the bag and starts walking, as they reached their destination with their foot, Sebastian slowly swing his putter and there the ball shoot perfectly on the hole. Sebastian stretch his back and took the towel on Ciel's neck and sweep his sweat running down his pale neck. Ciel put Sebastian score in his notebook and put a like thumb on his hand

"Another great job, Mr. Michaelis" He pulled a smile on his face and saw Sebastian smiled at him.

" Don't expect less to me, Ciel. Now get me my Golf balls in the stock room and be sure to bring a Golf cart this time.'' Sebastian poke Ciel's head and a light red appeared on his cheek. Sebastian touching Ciel was very rare. Ciel stepped back and bowed and runs as fast as he could when suddenly a pair of hands grip on his wrists, He looked up and saw Sebastian looking at him.

"...Do you expect me to wait here in a sunny day while you'll be staying in a cool place...I don't think that's a good idea." Sebastian let go off Ciel's hand and run his thumb on his chin while looking at Ciel.

"M-Mr. Michaelis, w-what are you looking at?" Sebastian seemed to eye-rape Ciel He smiled and tug him closer to his chest with a bare hug.

" I'll tell you later on." Without a clear word, Sebastian helped Ciel with his bag and carried it. Ciel was confused and follow Sebastian's steps.

* * *

**Near the Stock Room**.

Sebastian paused on his way and looked into Ciel. "Ciel." He spoke huskily and Ciel looks to Sebastian with a 'Yes' face.

"I'll open the door." He opened the door and switch the lights on. " You can pick your golf balls in that side. I cleaned the storage room yesterday." Ciel dropped the bags and opened a closet. Sebastian looked at Ciel's body, Ciel's leaning down and grabbing some golf flags. Ciel twist his body and saw Sebastian behind him.

"Did you get what I need?" Sebastian was pretty close. A close distance. " Hmm? Do you have the Dixon Fire I told you?" Sebastian moves his hips toward Ciel's hip. " I...Expect an answer." Sebastian held Ciel's cheeks. "Hmm.?"

"I-I-I I do." Ciel raised his hand and showed it to Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed the golf ball and examined it.

"It's an expensive golf ball, Ciel. This little ball consist inexpensive heavy metal fillers. I wonder what more kind can I use this?" Sebastian looks at Ciel who was confuse. "Turn the light off."

"..."

* * *

**Ohh...The smex scene will be next.**

**Please review. :)  
**

**Islington is a place in Kuroshitsuji. Nice thinking Marcus!  
**

**So. REVIEW PEOPLE! Fave or Alert or Follow the story. :) It will truly help us!  
**


End file.
